Steel Heart
by TheFallenOne77
Summary: A human was found in the forest and raised by Iron Golems. He grew into a great man and soon comes to lead an army to fight off the zombie pigmen. But what happens when he learns of his true purpose? OCXHarem [Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.]
1. Gears in motion

In the land known as Mincraftia, deep within the forest biome cries could be heard. Not those of a villager mod or even any of the monster mods. It caught the attention of two mod princesses that just so happen to be wondering in the forest on this day. One's name was Andr, princess of the Endermen and daughter of the fearsome Ender Dragon. She wore a black jacket and short black skirt with black leggings that stopped just above her thighs. She also wore a black cap with purple rectangles for eyes as well a long brown hair and purple eyes. The other went by the name of Cupa, princess of the Creepers. She wore a green hoodie with a face of creeper, wore green leggings and green shorts, had wheat blonde hair and yellow eyes.

"What do you think is making that noise," Cupa asked.

"Not sure, but starting to get annoying. Let's check it out," Andr said.

The followed the sound of the crying throughout the forest and soon came across something they least expected, a baby. It was dressed in a green onesie and looked no older than a few months old. It had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Cupa was curious about the baby and picked it up, quickly blowing raspberries into its belly, its cries quickly changing to that of laughter.

"Do you think one of the villagers left it out here by mistake?" Cupa asked.

"I don't know what should we do with it?" Andr asked.

"Go get the others and tell them to meet back here. I think there is something different about this baby." Andr nodded and teleported away, as is the power of all Endermen.

While alone Cupa kept the baby laughing by making faces and blowing raspberries. She couldn't help but find the baby to be cute but something about it still felt different from the regular villagers, its scent for example, it didn't seem right to her at all.

"There is something odd about you, but more importantly where is your mommy and daddy little guy?" she asked deducing it to be a boy.

Her thoughts interrupted Andr coming back with only a few of the others. Iona, princess of the iron golems, who wore a grey skirt and vest, had short silver hair with fed eyes and had a type of helmet that looked like an iron golem. Serena princess of the snow golems, she wore a white sweater that had brown sleeves and white skirt, had blonde hair and black eyes and a pumpkin hat. Lupa, princess of the wolves, the only clothing she had was a brown winter jacket with white fur at the end of the sleeves and along the trim of the hood. She had long brown hair with dog ears and tail that both had white tips and brown eyes. [A/N: I think made her look like Holo from Spice and Wolf]

"Any particular reason you had Andr here come and get us?" Lupa asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Cupa stood and showed them the baby, causing Iona and Serena to squeal in excitement and rush to see it. Both golems loved humans though it is unclear as to why but they never questioned it. Iona gently took the baby into her arms and he looked up her with his bright green eyes in curiosity, almost as if asking, _'are you my mother?'_

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Serena asked.  
"It's a boy I think," Cupa said. "We found it here all by itself with no one to take care of it.

The two golems couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Who would leave a baby all alone in the forest, that's just senseless," Iona said.

"No it isn't, if he were to survive he would grow up to be strong if not he would be eaten. The weak die the strong survive," Lupa said, causing the baby to cry, almost like he understood her.

"Even I know that was dark of you to say," Andr said.

Iona rocked the baby and it slowly calmed down and noticed something off about this baby and a thought came to her mind, something she knew was right,

"I think this baby isn't a mod, I think it's a real human like from the legends."

The others looked at her in disbelief but looked closely and did notice something off about it. Thinking that maybe she might be right.

"What we need to do is decide who is going to care of him. I volunteer; I'll turn this pup into a wolf in no time," Lupa said but Iona looked at her like she was crazy.

"You most certainly will not, your mutts will just think he's food and try to eat him."

"Would not, I would let them know that he was under my protection," Lupa protested.

"If he's going anywhere he's going with me to the golem kingdom, he'll be protected there and grow happy," Iona said, getting a bit giddy at the fact that she is going to be raising a baby as her own.

"What are you even going to call him," Andr asked.

That thought actually didn't cross her mind and she couldn't even think of anything. But soon she found something written on the tag of the onesie, the name Henry but that was it. She thought it was perfect for him, her little Henry. Once everything was cleared between them Iona started to head back to golem kingdom. It was large city mostly made of stone bricks and cobblestone and iron golems walked around the streets, eyeing their princess and what she held in her arms. She made it to the castle and went to the throne room to see her father Ore, the ruler of this kingdom. He wore an iron chest plate with matching grieves, had a beard that reached down a bit, red eyes and iron helmet and carried a sword at his left.

"There you are Iona; I was beginning to wonder where you went off to out of nowhere," Ore said. He was a kind ruler and loved by many. When it came to protecting his subjects and the human villages he didn't take it lightly.

"Father, you'll never believed what was found in the forest," Iona said.

Ore couldn't believe what his daughter was holding and was happy, shouting with pride as he held his new grandson, not caring in the slightest if they weren't related or if he was a human. He was just happy none the less, happy that there was a prince to the throne.

_18 years later Henry's POV_

I lied on my back on the grass, enjoying the sunny day of the forest biome. Not a single cloud in the clear blue sky. Sorry for not giving a proper intro just now. The name is Henry Steel, (Steel not being my real name but something to honor my family). I'm 17 soon to be 18 in a few days; I have curly dark brown hair, green eyes that girls seemed to like. I was wearing a grey hoodie with an iron golem design on the hood, black t-shirt underneath, grey jeans and white sneakers. I also had a leather necklace with a diamond no bigger than a coin that was a gift from my grandpa from his travels and an iron sword that I only use for emergencies. But I still kept up with my swordplay.

Getting up and grabbing my sword I started to head back to golem kingdom, of which I was the prince of but I don't let that make me who I am.

"Guess I should head back home before mom starts to worry," I said, though I didn't get three steps in when I started to smell something familiar, the scent of wild flowers that was slightly intoxicating to me but also made me feel relaxed, knowing full where that was coming from.

"You know, if you hadn't trained me the way you did I wouldn't have known you were there Lupa, so why don't you come out already?" I said out loud. Soon a girl started to walk out from the tree line, who was half wolf and one of my dearest friends here in Minecraftia.

"You are certainly getting better little pup, maybe someday soon you will lead the pack," she said with pride and giving me a hug.

"I'm almost 18, I'm not a little pup anymore," I said.

Lupa helped raise me most of my life and taught me everything about survival in the biomes and how to hunt without weapons. But we grew close to each other and I would protect her at all coasts. Huh, guess growing up with golems has an effect of you.

"Glad I caught you before you headed back, I wanted to give you your birthday present early this year," she said, reaching into her brown jacket and pulling out a little wooden figurine of a wolf.

"Thanks, but why are you giving me this now, why not at the Summer Harvest festival when it will actually be my birthday?" I asked.

The Summer Harvest festival was a huge celebration that many villages and the golem kingdom take part in, a time to just have fun and enjoy the fruits of your labor. It was also the day my mother and grandpa made it my birthday since I actually don't know when my real one is since I'm adopted.

"I wish I could but there are certain matters that require me in the outer regions. Some villages are requesting guard dogs due to being attacked by zombie pigmen," Lupa said.

The zombie pigmen problem has been going on since before I was even around. The rising number in attacks grows every day and many are starting to worry that they might start taking over soon. But I know this won't happen, not as long as there are still iron golems in Minecraftia to protect others.

"It won't be the same without you there Lupa," I said feeling a bit disappointed but she cupped my cheek and gave me a warm smile.

"Trust me Henry; there is nothing more I would rather do then celebrate your birthday with you but I do need to go. How about when I get back, we go hunting, just the two of?" she said.

"You always know how to cheer me up. See you when you get back and thanks for the gift," I said receiving a kiss on the cheek before she took off into the forest.

Chucking I started walking toward home. The Iron Golem kingdom has always been my home for as long as I can remember and I knew everyone here and was liked by them, not because I was prince or that I'm human but because help them out in any way I can. Walking the streets I received hellos and waves and a few flirtatious looks from the girls. As I walked something felt out of place, like I was being watched by someone. There was flash of movement and a figure stood wearing a black cloak and wielding a stone sword that was raised above their head. They brought it down but I acted quick and caught it in between my palms, stopping it a few inches from my head. Twisting the sword, they let go and I elbowed them in the stomach and swept their feet. They tried to go for their sword but I put my foot on their arm and put the point of sword to their throat. They started to laugh and I recognized the voice.

"You're the only one in all of Minecraftia that I accept defeat with pride Henry. Looks like you kept up with your swordplay while I was gone."

"Ivory?" I asked, while with their free hand pulled down the cloak, showing the face of my sword tutor. She was the princess of the Wither Skeletons, wore a black vest that showed her stomach, black shorts and a black skully. Had long black hair, grey eyes and was an excellent swordsman, but then again all Wither Skeletons were.

"I didn't know you were back, how was your journey into the mountains, find anything out there?' I asked while helping her up but her face went stern.

"Ran into some zombie pigmen out there, hoards of them. Had a few close calls here and there, I honestly don't know I escaped. A few things did keep me going."

"What's that?" I asked.

She grinned and punched me in the arm. "Hanging out with you on your birthday of course, and if I were to die you would be known as the best swordsmen and I can't lose my rep like that now can't?" she said.

Nice to know she had her priorities straight, but what she said did bother me. If the attacks are getting serious I'd hate to think what would happen if it were to reach here in the golem kingdom. What am I saying, that's ridiculous, if that were to happen they would be wiped out before they reach the front gates so I shouldn't be concerned.

"You want to come over to do some practice. I think I might finally take that title of yours," I said, trying to tempt her into fighting me.

"As much I want to kick your ass little novice, I can't, I have to head back to the Neather Forest and let my father know that I'm back and about the pigmen problem. I will be back in time for the festival though and then we'll settle the score Steel," she said in treating tone but I know she didn't mean it. Ivory may act tough but she was cool when you get to know her.

She left and I continued to head to the castle, thoughts on what's to come in a few days.

**Please Review if not that's cool too**


	2. When Swords Clash

I finally made it back to the castle and went straight to my room. It was pretty nice really, a big bed with grey silk sheets and heavy blanket, (it gets pretty cold in here at night), a jukebox with shelves full of records varying from rock an' roll to jazz. A rack full of multiple swords, each one I crafted myself to have its own unique and secret function, alone with a set of quivers with a bow that was pretty worn from constant use. I went over to my dresser and placed my wolf figurine that Lupa gave me and unclipped my sword.

"Enjoyed your walk in the woods my little golem?" I turned to see my mother, princess Iona of the iron golems.

"Yeah, even had a run in with Lupa and she gave me my birthday gift early because she won't be able to come to the festival this year."

Mom looked at me confused; she knows how close Lupa and I were and to hear that she won't be coming was strange.

"The villages in the outer regions are requesting guard dogs so she needs to go and help them out. But she promised we go hunting when she comes back," I said.

"Must be serious if the outer regions are requesting aid, should probably look into it myself and see if the iron golems can be of aid," she muttered to herself. She said goodnight before leaving and I got undressed jumped in bed, feeling exhausted from today and pasted out under the warm blanket.

For the next two days I spent most of my free time practicing my swordplay for my fight with Ivory, if I beat her then I take her title as the greatest swordsmen in Minecraftia. This was going on ever since she put a bone sword and challenged me to fight her.

_Flashback 9 years ago_

_Henry was walking around the castle until he heard the sound of clashing steel coming from the barracks where the iron golems trained. He loved watching them practice and they enjoyed having the human prince enjoy the spectacle. Little did he know was that the guards were going against Ivory and Skully was watching from the sidelines, cheering on her friend. She was the princess of the Skeletons, who were master archers that topped anyone in comparison. She wore grey shorts, grey vest that showed off her stomach and a grey skeleton hat, silver hair tide in ponytails and black eyes grey leggings that went up to her thighs and grey vest that showed her stomach and a bit of her, um….bountiful mounds. (He was too young at the time to notice stuff like that, and he learned quickly from others to always look up instead of down). _

_He looked on in shock as she over powered the golems in only seconds. While she relished in her victory it got him thinking, what if he learned to fight with swords then maybe he can show her not to make a fool of the golems. While they left he snuck over the sword rack and grabbed one that was too heavy for him but he held it and started to swing aimlessly with no form of control but he was a kid and he thought himself to be a badass. He continued this for a few more minutes until a shadow loomed over him and stopped and saw Ivory looking at him like he was stupid. Skully looked a little nervous as to what she might do to him._

"_So the little human thinks himself to be a swordsman. Let me tell you something boy, just because you can hold a sword doesn't make you a master." She snatched it from him and Skully came by his side._

"_Come on Ivory, he just wanted to pretend. He's a little kid after all," she said, putting her hands on his shoulder comfortingly. He knew she was trying to help but he wasn't going to take Ivory's shit at the time and shook her off._

"_I wasn't pretending, I'm going to be a swordsmen and I will defeat you and earn glory for the iron golems," he said, determined to make it happen and she got that look in her eye that read, 'are you challenging me?'_

_She reached into her side, actually going through the skin and started to pull out something out that still startles Henry to this day. A sword made entirely of bone; it was light but very solid and durable then tossed it to the boy who only looked at her confused until she pulled out another one and took her stance. He understood what she was doing and like a fool, ran at her with bone sword only to be disarmed and wacked in the back of the head. For the next two months he challenged her to fights and always came out bloodied and beaten._

_Iona was furious at Ivory for doing that to him but he told her to that this was his fight and he was going to beat her. One day Ivory decided to make things interesting and took his necklace that was very precious to Henry because it was a gift from his grandfather. He tried to get it back only for her to push him to the ground, his anger causing him to lash out violently. Catching her completely off guard._

"_GIVE IT BACK!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and rushed at her, swing with all the might his small body had to offer and shattered her bone. He wacked at her right shin to bring her down and raised his sword high and brought it down hard._

_Ivory tried to stop it with her arm but that only resulted in her forearm being broke in two. After Henry's anger faded he realized what he had done and tried to apologize but she stopped him._

"_Don't you dare say sorry for this Henry. Look at what you managed to do just now, not one mod can ever say that they managed to get the better of like you did. Don't regret this, look and feel nothing but pride Henry. Let me teach you and I'll turn you into a warrior like a Wither Skeleton."_

_From that point on, she trained him through intense practice and he never looked back on it. They became good friends as the years went on but he was still determined to take her title and she looked forward to that day. _

_End Flashback_

It was finally here the, Summer Harvest festival and the Iron Golem kingdom was celebrating. Along with the other mobs but to me all that mattered was that I was going to celebrate my eighteenth birthday with my friends. Walking around I took in everything, from various mods walking around enjoying themselves to the multiple booths that had games or festival food.

"Henry!" I turned to and was attack with a surprise hug from the Creeper Cupa. She's been my best friend ever since she and Andr found me in the forest all those years ago. She was very friendly and loved to play with explosives, though she had a great fear of cats that I'm still unclear as to why though.

"Hey there Cupa good to see you, you still running the fireworks booth?" I asked, letting her go from the hug.

"Yup, come on the others sent me out to find you," she said, and grabbed my hand to guide me to her booth.

Since Creepers are known to self-destruct for some reason, they are skilled well in things that go '_boom' _they make profit selling fireworks and firecrackers. Or high grade thermite, you know, in case you're feeling a bit mischievous. Standing there at the booth was Andr who, at first glance, turn away from me in disgust. I never understood why she didn't like me. I never did anything to her and was always nice to her. Then there was Arachne of the Spiders and her little sister Fang of the Cave Spiders, these two were pranksters and its best not to mess with them less you want them to make you their next victim.

There was also Ivory and Skully, as well as Blazette who was an old friend as well and who held me dear to her heart, she told me that once a little after I befriended her. She was tough but became a softy around me for some reason.

"Happy birthday Steel," she said and aimed to hug me but remembered that I wasn't fire proof and backed away.

"I have something that I've been meaning to give, hope you like it." Blazette grabbed one of her blaze rods and started to heat it with her fire until she managed to bend it into a bracelet around my hand. This time she hugged me and I didn't burn at all.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I gave you one of my blaze rods so that you'll be immune to fire, which means that I'll be able to touch you without you having to take a fire proof potion," she said but blushed when she mentioned that she can touch me know.

"Oh Henry," someone whispered behind me and I felt something slick on my neck and it sent a shiver though my body.

"H-Hey Gelli, um, could you please stop that?" I stuttered. She was the princess of Slime cubes, and as you might guess she was made of slime. Her skin was green as well as the somewhat see through dress that she wore as well as the green hat. And from what you might have already have guessed, a bit of a pervert.

"Are you sure you really want me to stop Henry, your body says otherwise. It's trembling like crazy," she said her slime making it's under my shirt and vibrated on my back and chest.

"Gelli, if you don't get off of him I'll char you to a crisp," Blazette said, flaring her fire as a warning that immediately worked and I gave a silent thank you to her.

I had the time of my life with them, Skully had set up and archery contest for the festival and it was where she and Arachne gave me my gift, a new bow that Skully made with her bone and durable thread. Feeling the slack as I pulled on it told me that it was made for distance and packed a punch. Fang had also given me some arrows that she had dipped in her own poison, not sure what I'll use them on but I thanked her and the others. Cupa had given me something she calls the Spark Box, it was this little metal wind-up box filled with flint and metal that spun and let out a fury of sparks and a little tune played. It was nice. But after a while, Ivory pulled me aside.

"Time we settle the score Steel," she said. A crowd started to form a circle around us. They were no doubt excited to see us fight or thought it was part of the festival. She drew her stone sword and I drew mine, holding it firmly with both hands.

She looked at me confused, "What kind of sword is that?" she asked.

"You'll see soon enough," I said.

Remember how I said I made a few swords that have their own unique function, well this one happens to be one of my favorites. It didn't have a guard where the blade and hilt connect. The hilt was slightly larger in diameter and length, along with a button in the center.

We charged at each other at crossed blades, not holding our strength back. She trust forward but I managed to parry her and made to counter, but it looked like she was expecting that. Ivory ducked and swung at my stomach but I jumped back an avoided it. She took advantage of the opening and brought her sword down from above. I blocked the attack in mid-strike and head-butted her back a few steps.

"Very resourceful Henry, but don't get cover confident. Next hit is going to come for you," Ivory said, sounding determined. The others and the Iron Golems cheered me on but Andr and Skully cheered on Ivory. I didn't hold it against Skully because that was her friend but Andr did it because she didn't like me.

I let myself get distracted for a split second and it was all Ivory needed to bash the pommel of her sword under my chin, knee me in the gut and push me back. I tripped backward and was about fall but I flipped me sword in reverse and kept myself up. Ivory charged forward and I couldn't help the sly grin that spread on my lips as I aimed my hilt at just the right angle then, when she was within distance, I pressed the button on the hilt.

From it sprung out a collapsible four foot blade with a row of holes to minimize wind resistance. It missed just enough to cut her cheek but it did startle her that's for sure as well the crowd.

"This is a Double-Headed sword, you can't find this anywhere else in Minecraftia because this was a custom design I made," I said, feeling proud of my own work.

This wasn't something that was easy to use, I spent months trying to perfect at unique fighting style to use this weapon and now I was going to test it out.

"I'll end this in just a few moves," I said, able to move much faster now that I didn't have to hold a sword that was a little heavy and off balance.

I rushed her and spun the weapon, managing to disorient her. Since the eyes are always drawn to motion it gave me the chance to strike back. Disarming her with a quick, I sent her stone sword flying and thrust the point forward, just a centimeter away from her throat. Everyone stopped cheering and it was quiet, all no doubt trying to process what the Nether just happened.

"You lose, and you're title is mine."

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**


	3. I'll Always Protect You

The crowd had finally cheered the minute I declared that I had defeated the princess of the Wither Skeletons, and the other girls were stunned to say the least at Ivory's defeat. When I lowered my blade she took my hand and raised it in the air and called for silence.

"We all know what we just saw; it was me being beaten by my student, this nov-, sorry, this swordsmen. It is with great humility and great pride that I present him with my sword," she said, and started to remove it from her side.

"Ivory don't, he isn't great he's just a human. You're the best swordsmen," Andr said. Ivory gave her a stern glance in her direction.

"Whether he is human or not is of no relevance, I accept my defeat with honor and pass my title to him.

She handed me her stone sword and I couldn't believe it was really in my hands. I raised it in the air and the golems cheered me on. I turned to that her but saw that she had put her cloak on was starting to leave but I caught up to her and stood in front to stop her.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked. She didn't talk, but then again she didn't need to. I saw the shame hidden behind the mask Ivory had made. Shame and a deep humiliation reflected in her eyes.

"It's nothing Steel; I just need to get going okay." She tried to walk passed me I grabbed her hand firmly and looked her dead in the eye.

"Yeah, well I call bullshit on that statement. Talk to me."

She took a deep breath, it was stress filled. Something was seriously bothering Ivory and I wanted to help her.

"I lost Henry. For the first time I lost to my opponent, I trained for some many years to become the best like my father wanted and I lose to someone who hasn't even got half the years of training under their belt then I do," she said, her voice going horse and tears that threatened spill over as she continued.

"If I'm being honest Henry I never though you could actually beat me in a fight, but now that it actually happened…I-I-I just don't know how I can-" I stopped her right there because I didn't want her to finish. It was clear that this was a serious for her and I was the cause of this even though it was just a competition between us. I wiped away her tears away with my sleeve and held her face.

"Don't cry, it's beneath you, the Ivory I know holds her head up high and looks any enemy in eye and laughs before showing them that she is a force to be reckoned with. You lost, so what I lost all the time against you growing up. But you know what, I never backed down and kept on fighting until you made a warrior out of me, and you know something else I still think your great and this was just blind luck that I won. So I want you to keep fighting until you are ready to take back what's yours, understand?" I asked.

She was speechless to say the least by what I said, and quite frankly so was I. I never spoke to her like that before, due to the fact that I always saw her as my mentor, someone who your always supposed to respect no matter the circumstances regardless if their your friend or not. I got a little nervous about what I said and decided to try something else to see if I can get her spirits up.

"Here, I want you to have my sword. No sense going out at night and not have a weapon to fight with," I said, giving her my double-headed sword.

Ivory gripped the hilt lightly before taking it from me. She felt the weight, which was at least twenty pounds, lighter than her stone sword and she would have to get used to holding it with two hands instead of one since the hilt was longer to house the collapsed blade.

"Thanks Henry, you are as kind as always," she said.

I even took it a step further and hugged her, feeling her body react to the sudden contact was funny but she gradually returned the gesture. "And smile a little, you're a lot cuter when do," I said, hearing her heart beat go faster.

"I'll keep that in mind, catch you later Steel," Ivory said before pulling up her mask and taking off.

I decided to call it for tonight and headed back to the castle, while walking the halls I let my mind slip for a minute to take account of everything that's happened today. Smiling that I got to spend some time with my friends and have some fun at the festival thought I was still a little sad that Lupa got called away on important matters and couldn't come.

'_Come on Steel, it was important for her to go and besides she did say she'd go hunting with when she gets back. So don't be bummed out.'_

"Letting your thoughts wonder again my little golem." I freaked out hearing my mom's voice coming from behind. I honestly don't know how she can be so damn sneaky when she's a walking metal giant.

"Yeah, just thinking about what happened between me and Ivory tonight," I said, mom's face immediately taking on a concerned look and started looking me over to see any of the damage that had been done.

"Don't worry I'm fine," I said reassuring her. "And check this out, I finally managed to beat her and she gave me her sword as proof of it."

"I'm so proud of you Henry, I knew you could it," she said, hugging me tight but making sure not to crush me with her strength. "And I've got a surprise for you as well."

She reached into a built in compartment in her right arm and pulled out a little grey box. I looked at her confused and she smirked.

"Do you really think I wouldn't get my baby something for his eighteenth birthday?"

Opening it I found something I wasn't expecting, a silver pocket watch with the Iron golem design on the surface. Opening it I saw an old picture, it was of me when I was ten years old and sitting on my grandpa's shoulder and his hand on mom's shoulder. Looking at it made me feel happy but also sad. Where is my grandfather you might be asking, I don't know he just told me he had to leave again for something important like when I was five. I still remember the so clearly.

_Flashback 8 years ago_

_Henry ran through the castle as fast as he could when Iona had told him the news of Ore. He knew it would be like last time and he didn't want to go through that again. He searched the throne room but found the seat empty. He went with his next guess and headed for the front gate and took his luck he saw him walking the bridge and called out to him, gaining his attention._

"_Grandpa please don't go, I don't want you to go again, 'cause I'm scared you might not come back this time," he cried, holding on to him in desperation_

_It broke Ore's heart to see his grandson in pain like this. In honesty he didn't want to leave himself, for he knew that his reason for leaving would require him to be away for a while like before and he would miss Henry grow up into a young man who will one day rule the Iron golem kingdom in his place. He kneeled down and wiped the tears away, being mindful of his next set of words._

"_Henry, do you think you can do me a big favor?" he asked, gaining a nod from the boy._

"_I need you to watch over things here in castle and in the kingdom. Take care of your mother and make sure that the people are happy, think you can do that for me?"_

_Henry nodded, determined to do just that. Ore held the necklace he gave him in his hand._

"_So long as you wear this, I'll be with you in spirit, always remember that my little golem You have heart bigger than any mountain and I know you'll do a good job."_

_Henry hugged Ore tightly. "Be safe grandpa, come home soon," he said._

"_I'll be back before you know it, I promise."_

_End Flashback_

Mom sensed my mood change and tried to consul me, but I held my hand out for her to stop and smiled.

"I'm fine mom, really I am. Thanks for the gift I love it, right now I'm going to turn in," I said before kissing her cheek and going to my room, only to find someone there waiting for me.

"Hello there Henry." Sitting there on his bed was Wisp, princess of the Ghast. She wore a white corselet, white gloves that stopped at her elbows, long white skirt, had pale skin, red eyes and a ghast hat.

"Hey Wisp, what brings you here?" I asked.

"I remembered it was you're birthday so I wanted to come over and give you your gift in person," she said, floating over to him while holding something in her hands. It was a record album.

She loved old fashion music and even wrote some herself in her free time. At times she would come over with some samples for me to listen to and she was amazing, even added some singing in a few songs.

"I just finished this one a few hours ago and thought you might like it and that we could listen to it together," she said.

I agreed and went to over to my juke box and set the needle on the record. Lying next to Wisp on the bed the music started, it was soft at first but soon started to get loud and intense as the sound of a symphony played.

"What do you think?" Wisp asked.

"It's awesome, you did all this yourself, you're truly amazing," I said.

Wisp smiled with a bright a blush on her cheeks. She kissed my cheek before cuddling my left side and we but fell asleep to sound of her music. That night I dreamed, but it wasn't like anything I ever saw before. I stood in the middle of the forest, a thick fog hanging in the air and the sound of footsteps came from the distance. I couldn't see who it was but I wasn't taking the chance if it was someone hostile so I raised my hands in a fighting stance and waited for them to get closer until I lunged at them. When I swung I thought I made contact but soon realized that a hand had caught my punch and hurled me back with unbelievable strength.

"You're still weak, but with time I will be able to fix that, for you and the girl, but it isn't time just yet. For now I will just keep my distance and keep a watchful eye on you two, until then Henry," the stranger said.

None of what they said made any sense, like how they know who I am or how this girl that they were mention was. I was starting to freak out, especially with those glowing white eyes that seemed to hold me in place, I wanted to get up and run but I couldn't move an inch. Holy Notch am I going to die in my sleep, I'm not like human mods so if I die that's it for me.

'_Wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP DAMN IT.'_

I shot up from my sleep drenched in sweat and hyperventilating from the dream that I had, questions running through my head at a rapid pace and it was starting to give me a bad headache. I couldn't make heads or tails of what I saw or who the person in my dream but something told me that there was more to this then I know. Getting up, I left my room and walked through the halls until I reached mom's room and knocked. She answered quickly and was surprised to see me up so early.

"Are you alright Henry, you look as if something is bothering you?" she asked.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

She let me in and I sat down on the bed with her on my right, my thoughts on the words that were said to me by that mysterious person, and on this girl that they mentioned.

"What's on your mind sweetie?"

"The day that you and the others found me in the forest when I was a baby, you didn't happen to see another with me, a baby girl maybe?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. Cupa and Andr had only found you in the forest, but the chances of finding another human like you are almost impossible but if there was I think one of the other mob kingdoms them in. But like I said, it would be almost impossible, why do you ask?"

I told her about the dream and about the being with the glowing white eye. How they knew my name and how they said that they're going to be watching me. Mom started to get a worried look, the kind that read _'Oh shit he's catching on, play it cool before he knows something he's not supposed to.' _

"It was probably just a bad dream sweetie, that's all. I wouldn't worry too much about, now you should probably bathe you reek a bit," she said, mocking me a bit by holding her nose.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, maybe she was right. We all have weird dreams at some point in our lives and mine just happen to be last night. A couple of days later I went for my usual walk through the forest with Ivory's stone sword at my right, and lied on the ground looking up at the sky like I usually did. I started to doze off until someone stood over me.

"You know, this feels familiar except you're all grown up and not crying," said a voice that I know all too well.

"Hey Cupa, what are you doing out here, it's not safe to be here all by yourself," I said.

Cupa lied down and put her head on my stomach. "I'm not alone, I'm here with Andr and you're here so I'm extra safe." I could feel my face heat up when hearing her say that, wait, Andr is here too?

Looking over to the right I saw her standing cross armed and mad look on her face, all of which was pointed at me. I knew saying something would be pointless since I know that she is pissed that I beat Ivory. But then again she was always pissed at me for some reason, something that didn't start until was very young. It seemed to happen out of nowhere but when it did she made it a point to show her dislike in me every time we ran into each other. One time she even slapped me when I just looked at her once.

"Come over here Andr, why are you just standing there?" Cupa said. Andr scoffed before talking.

"I'm not going anywhere near that…._human_, it pains me just to be this close near him," she said.

That was enough for me to get up and walk up to her a little pissed off myself. She flinched when I got close to her face but quick regained her domineer.

"What the Nether is your problem with me; I never did anything to you in my whole life. I've always been nice to you and treated you with respect. I even tolerated you hitting me when I was a kid, what did I ever do to deserve your constant shit Andr?" I practically yelled in her face.

"You're a human, you're all the same. You kill mods from all the kingdoms just to take supplies from them; you don't care what happens to us so long as you have what you want. All of the humans see us as mindless monsters but who are the real monsters here?" she said.

It took me a minute to process what she said. "I'm not like other humans; I have friends that are mods and my mother is a mob princess," I said.

"But she isn't your real mom you idiot, and you aren't an Iron Golem you're a…freak of nature," she shouted.

"Andr, that isn't nice to say," Cupa said, trying her best to calm the situation but we just kept going.

"I don't care, it's the truth. We were better off just leaving him to die as a baby so that Minecraftia wouldn't have to deal with a freak walking around, why don't you just do us all a favor and just die already."

That was the last nail on the coffin for me. I could feel the tears well up but I held then back, not daring to let them fall. I have dealt with people like her before, those thought that I should disappear because I wasn't like them. A freak they used to call me, something that wasn't a human mod but a freak. I turn and started to walk, but Cupa stood in front of me.

"Don't listen to her Henry, you aren't a freak you're my best friend. Nothing of what she said is true because those other humans don't have a kind heart like you do," she said, holding me in a hug, but it wasn't enough for me to be convinced.

I just released myself from her hold and walked into the forest aimlessly. Where ever I was going was better than being near Andr right now, I just really need to be alone right now. Time escaped me while walking and for a moment I thought I was lost, but the sound of explosions caught my attention. It was a little faint but I was still able to hear it and it was probably coming from the same direction where the girls were. Cupa doesn't use her thermite unless she feels threatened, which she means might be in trouble, as well as Andr.

I was trying to decided what to do, I could go and try and help but then what would be the point in trying to save someone who doesn't want anything to do with me? But Cupa did stand up for me as best she could and if I didn't do something they'll get hurt and I couldn't live with that on my conscious.

'_Fuck it, Notch give me strength for I'm about to do something really stupid and reckless.'_

I turned in the direction where the explosion sounded from and ran, hoping that I will get there in time.

_3__rd__ POV_

Andr and Cupa had been ambushed by a hoard of Zombie Pigmen, all which came from the forest and were drawn to the sound of the shouting that had happened previously. Andr blasted any who came near her with her Ender magic, causing them to blow when being struck by the powerful magic. Cupa started throwing all of the pyrotechnics that she had on her, ranging from incendiary grenades, frags, remote detonators, cherry bombs and M80's. But no matter what they did more just kept coming. Andr was starting to feel the fatigue from using too much of her power, her sight started to blur and her legs started to feel like jelly.

"Andr get up, you have to keep fighting or they'll kill you," Cupa said, throwing a couple of frags in a large group and making it rain chunks of the Pigmen.

She couldn't get up, she needed a minute to catch her breath and think of a plan to get them out there. Teleporting would be a good idea but she only had enough power for her and she wasn't about to leave Cupa alone with this. But to her surprise she started to hear the clash of blades, thinking that some of the Pigmen had started to fight themselves but I she soon saw that it was Henry, hacking his way through the hoard with ease.

He made his over to the Ender princess and gripped her jacket, bringing her to her feet. She was shocked to say the least by this but even more that he came back.

"Get up and fight, how can you call yourself an Endermen if when you can't even take down a few Pigmen. That's pathetic," he said sternly.

Henry turned and started to cut down the undead with the skill he earned through years of constant training and practice. His swings weren't too strong or too wide to leave openings for his enemy. All of his attacks were controlled and swift, counters deadly and parries perfectly timed. After a few minutes for fighting their numbers had lessened quickly but one was still standing and it was wearing diamond armor, wielding a gold sword like most were. It hand cornered Andr who couldn't use her magic for she was still too drained and Cupa could help for she had ran out of explosives.

Henry didn't think about running to her, his only thought was protecting her right now and had completely forgotten about his own safety. As the Pigman readied it sword to strike, Henry jumped in front of Andr as the sword went through his back and through his chest. The Ender princess only looked on in complete shock that he had done that, but wondering why when she said horrible things to him before so why would he put himself at risk for her?

Henry gathered what little strength he had left, gripped the handle of his stone sword, turned, and swung with all his might at its head. The diamond helmet cracked and the sword had shattered but the pure blunt force was enough to kill it and when it went down so did Henry. Andr didn't move, only look down to see her savior barely breathing and blood gushing out of his wound.

'_Why, why did he save me after what I said to him? After everything I've done to him he still chose to save me,' _she thought.

Andr was shell-shocked, sound unable to fill her ears as she just watched Cupa yank the sword out of him and put pressure on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. She was yelling while tears poured onto his face, trying to get Henry to answer but nothing came. Cupa yelled at Andr to help but when she saw that she was still in shock she stood and smacked her back to reality.

"Andr, I know you don't like humans but you have to-" she was interrupted by Andr moving passed her and picked up the sword.

Wiping it off she cut her hand and spread her violet blood on the wounds, effectively stopping the bleeding.

"This won't hold for long, he needs immediate attention. I'm going to bring him to the Ender castle, tell Iona and the others what happened," she said before putting Henry's arm around her shoulder and teleporting away.

Cupa took off toward Iron Golem kingdom to go and tell Iona of what's happened to her son.

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**


	4. Will You Be Mine?

Making her way through the forest biome was the mob princess of wolves Lupa, for she had finally made her way back from the aiding the outer regions and she was feeling giddy. She was currently on her way to the Iron Golem kingdom to surprise Henry with her arrival, not only that but while she was gone she grew to miss him greatly and the thought of getting to see him caused a smile to spread on her lips.

Her thoughts where interrupted when her heightened scent picked up the smell of fresh blood and it was strong. Following it she found an unexpected sight, dozens of slaughtered zombie pigmen. But that wasn't what caught her attention the most was a familiar looking stone sword that had been shattered, she expected it to be Ivory's but smelling it she found Henry's scent on it instead.

'_What the Nether, was he holding this recently?'_

She also found red blood among the black and found his again but didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe that Henry had been killed. Lupa searched the area some more until she found Andr's scent and Cupa's, which was headed in the same direction she was going. Anger filled the wolf princess as she took off after it.

'_I swear if you two are responsible I won't hesitate to kill you both.'_

Lupa kept running until she saw the kingdom come within her sight and saw Cupa running through the streets and chased after her until she managed to tackle Cupa to the ground. Lupa gripped her hair and extended her claws and held them close to her neck.

"Where is he?" Lupa shouted. "And don't lie to me either, I found yours and Andr's scent in the forest along with Henry's blood. Did you two hurt him?"

"Henry got hurt protecting Andr," Cupa said as she shed more tears, Lupa was caught off guard.

She started to explain what happened just a few moments ago, how Andr insulted the human causing him to leave. But he soon came to their aid and protected the Ender princess with his very life.

"Wait, then where is Henry?" Lupa asked, letting go of Cupa.

"She took him back to her castle to try and save him, she sent me here to tell Iona what happened," she said. She sat up and cried into Lupa chest. "I'm sorry Lupa; I should have tried harder to help."

Lupa put her arms around the Creeper princess and consoled her, feeling shame for even thinking that someone as sweet as her would ever hurt her friends. Getting up, she took her hand and they both headed toward the castle to go inform Iona.

_Ender Castle Henry's POV_

I woke to the world spinning and my body feeling different somehow, but the worst was the burning sensation I was feeling near my heart. When I sat up I regretted it as I threw up over the side of the bed, wait a bed? Looking around I saw that I wasn't in the forest anymore but in a room that was made of solid obsidian blocks with a few torches on the walls that gave light to the room. I felt someone's hand against my chest and saw that it belonged to Andr, looking at me with concern.

It was the first time in all my life that she ever showed any kind of worry for me, and I thought that the Nether would freeze over before it actually happened.

"Where am I, how did I get here?" I asked her.

"I brought you here to my castle after you almost died, I had to treat you immediately before you were gone for good," she said.

"Why did you help me, I thought you'd want nothing more than for me to die so that you wouldn't have to come near me," I said harshly.

In all honesty, I went back to save Cupa and only her. But she and Andr are best friends so I had no other choice to help her too otherwise Cupa would hate me.

"You only came back for Cupa, not because of me at all?" Andr asked and looked at her confused, wondering how she heard my thoughts.

She unzipped her jacket a bit and pulled out a dark green glowing ball that was known as the Ender Pearl, the most precious possession of an Endermen for it was the reason for their power. But this one was about half the size of a regular one for some reason.

"There wasn't much I could do to keep you alive so I did one other option I could think of, I infused half of my Ender Pearl inside of you in order to save your life. In doing so I also gave some of my power, like my strength, speed, and accelerated healing, though I can also hear your thoughts since we are connected through the pearl. But do you still regret saving me Henry?"

I looked her in the eyes and spoke. "Andr, for the past eighteen years you have been nothing but a cold hearted bitch to me for a reason that was out of my control, judged me based off the actions of others and dare say that Iona isn't my mother when she has raised me all my life," I said.

Andr looked down and started to sob, as if finally realizing the damage she had been doing to me all my life. She kept saying sorry over and over until I held her face and wiped the tears away. Maybe I was too harsh on her; I'd be no better than her when she hated me.

"But you did save me, so I can't regret saving you and if you hadn't then I wouldn't be able to thank you properly," I said before kissing her.

Andr wasn't expecting it, but I was only doing it for five seconds before pulling away to see her blushing heavily. That quickly faded as she grabbed my face and returned the kiss with greater force, sticking her tongue in my mouth without my permission though at the moment I didn't give a damn as I returned the gesture. I pulled her onto the bed with me and continued make out until she was sitting on top of me, both of us looking into each other's eyes.

"I always thought that humans were awful mods, but now I know that Cupa was right about you not being like them. No human ever put their life on the line to save an Endermen, and I know that I don't have any regrets in giving you half of my pearl," she said with true sincerity.

"And I promise to always take care of it and to take care of you," I said before kissing her again.

"And I think I know how properly thank _you_," she said before she started to unzip her jacket and brought my hand up to her breasts.

After getting a feel I noticed something immediately, Andr was a little flat chested. She noticed and started to get a little distressed.

"You don't have to do this if this is a problem for you; I know that a lot of people are interested in that and I'm not the most 'gifted' in that area," she said.

"True, you're about as flat as a wash board," I cracked. "But I know where you make up for that, with these beautiful legs right here." I started to rub her thighs, making her face go flush and moans escape her.

Andr stopped me and started to undo my pants until I was completely bare. I dick was already up and she gripped lightly and started to rub it, making me grip the sheets, doing my best to suppress my grunts. I've never done this before on the reason being that I never had time for a girlfriend since I had a kingdom to help run, but at the moment, I didn't about that. When she stopped I looked at her confused until she leaned back and started to pull off her black panties from under her skirt.

"Are you ready?" Andr asked as she climbed back on top of me and over hovered over my member.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to lie, I'm a little nervous," I said but that only seemed to make her smile.

"Me too, but I'm glad that it's with you." She lowered herself quickly and we both groaned from the sudden sensation we were feeling.

Looking up I saw that some tears falling and that Andr was cringing for a moment, I had just taking her virginity and vice versa. Andr started to move, her groans of pain started to become that of pleasure.

"I didn't think…it w-would be t-this good," Andr said, starting to pick up the pace and started to go down harder on me.

I grabbed her hips and started to trust up as she came down, making myself go as deep as possible, something she seemed to enjoy as she shouting in ecstasy. My mind started to go blank and I went on autopilot, enjoying myself as I continued. Andr leaned down and started to kiss me, forcing her tongue through my teeth and wrestled with mine while grinding her lower half with dick still in her.

It just added to the pleasure. "I'm gonna c-cum soon, I can't hold on m-much longer," she stuttered in my ear. So was I and I wasn't go to last another moment and I needed release.

Wrapping my arms around her back I started to trust faster until we both climaxed, shivering a bit until it was over and collapsed to my left.

"Henry, I-I love you," Andr said.

That stunned me, I wasn't expecting her ever say that to me as long as I lived but she did and I was at a loss for words. The long pause I gave started to worry Andr, but I was still trying to process what was said to me. But I knew that deep down, and after what we just did, next thing I said was the right thing.

"I love you too," I said, pulling her close to me while she covered us in the blanket. Both of held each other and drifted off to sleep.

I wasn't sure how long we were sleeping for, but we both woke up to the sound of shouting from outside the door. Both of got up quick to get dressed before someone realizes what we were doing a while ago. The door burst open and in came…Lupa? She trained her eyes on me and tackled me to the floor, crying her eyes out like there was no tomorrow. Cupa followed in suite as well as my mom.

"What going on, why are you all here?" I asked.

"As if it weren't obvious, we came to see if you're alright. When Cupa told me what happened I got so worried that I feared that I would lose you," Lupa said in between hiccups.

"Um…what's that smell?" Cupa asked. Both Andr and I couldn't suppress our faces from turning red. They seemed to understand, Cupa was excited for us, mom went red herself. Lupa….well, I actually couldn't get a read on her, she just went silent.

"You okay?' I asked just to say something to her but she just nodded.

Did I do something wrong? Getting up the others checked me over, making sure that I was alright and I let them know I was fine, a little sore but fine.

"I don't mean to break this up but you all should get going, my father doesn't know that Henry is here and no doubt he get furious if he catches him in my room. I'll see you later Henry," she said before kissing me and using her Ender magic to teleport us back to golem kingdom.

"Sorry to make you all worry like that, I never meant for any of that to happen. Or to break my sword, shit, Ivory is going to kill me," I said, remembering what happened to the weapon that was given to me by my mentor.

"I can fix it for you; I'll have someone fetch you in a little while when it's finished," Lupa said before leaving without saying another word.

Something was wrong, I've never seen her like this before and I knew it was my fault somehow. I wanted to after her and say...something, anything to for her not to feel this way. Cupa held me back and had a certain look in her eye as if to say, '_she needs to alone right now, just wait for her to get you.'_

Back at the castle I was in my room lying on the bed while some jazz played on the jukebox. I spaced out for a while and wasn't aware of how much time had passed until there was a knock at my door. When I answered it I saw something I half expected to, a large black wolf with yellow glowing eyes. I recognized this wolf as Ghost, he used to run with Lupa's mother's pack years ago but when she gave birth he joined Lupa's pack.

Ghost let out a low growl and nudged his head to the right, his way of telling me to follow him. I didn't hesitate to do so, because if you do in the face of a predator like a wolf they'll see it a sign of weakness and try to kill you. We walked into the woods for an hour until we stopped at a pond where I saw Lupa kneeling at edge, holding something under the water. Ghost told me to stay while he went to talk to her, which I saw to be a bit ridiculous since I had every right to go talk to her.

Lupa waved me over and set Ghost away, not before her glanced over me in a harsh way before he disappeared into the tree line. Looking in the water I saw that she was holding two swords, one that glowed blue while the other green and both seemed to radiate some unknown power.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just doing the finishing touches on these swords, I infused them with the essence of the forest to make them durable, but also stronger than even a diamond sword," she said before pulling them out of the water.

Lupa handed them to me and looking closely I saw that she added a wolf head to the pommels, showing that she made them. I've used duel swords before; Ivory showed me how since it was an advanced form of sword fighting taught to only the elite of soldiers of the Wither Skeletons army. They both started to glow until the vanished and I felt something burning onto the skin of my forearms, pulling up the sleeves of my hoodie I saw tattoos of swords.

"If you need to use them just summon them with your thoughts and they will appear," Lupa said. When she was about to leave I grabbed her hand.

"Lupa, what's wrong, please talk to me. You just got back and you're acting like this for some reason." She turned to look at me with tears in her eyes.

"Do you love me Henry?" she asked, confusing me.

"What do you-?"

"I asked if you love me. Andr treated you like shit all your life but you ended up having sex with her. I've always been there for you but you don't show the least interest in me and I had feelings for you. Am I not good enough for you?" she cried.

I didn't talk, when someone admits that they like you it's a lot to take in. I was already with Andr but here Lupa was asking me if I felt the same way about her. I was close to her and I did love her, but her feelings were greater than mine. Truth is I didn't cross that line in fear it might ruin what we already have now, but to hear it now gave me the confidence I needed to tell her.

I held Lupa in my arms and looked her in the eyes with nothing but love.

"Of course I love you; you were always there for me when I needed you the most. You're stronger than I could ever hope to be and you're more beautiful than nature itself, I never tried anything because I was scared that our friendship would end. But now I know that I want you with me, even if I'm with Andr or anyone else," I said.

"Then take me, I'm right here and I've waited long enough." She attacked my lips with a ferocious kiss but I quickly fought back and ended up pushing her back against a tree.

We never broke it for a second until we needed to catch our breath. Her cheeks went red a deep red while she panted, her eyes glazing over with a type of beast-like instinct. Lupa turned around and leaned against the tree, moving her tail aside to show me her already wet maidenhood, a sign that she was offering herself to me.

I undid my pants and grabbed her hips, the tip of my dick poking her entrance and I could feel the heat coming off of her as well as the powerful scent that started to fog up my thoughts. Some sort instinct kicked in and I pushed in her quick, feeling her hymen tear and hear her yelp in both pleasure and pain. Wasting no time I started to move, her pain slowly becoming blissful ecstasy and her moans started to become screams.

"That's it, mark me as yours and only yours," she half shouted.

"Lupa, I'm gonna-" I didn't finish that sentence because her tail wrapped itself around my stomach and pulled me in and releasing my tension in her.

When pulling out she quickly turned and sank her fangs into my neck, catching me off guard but bringing me to my senses.

"Aw fuck, what the Nether was that for?" I asked as Lupa started to gently lick up the blood that dripped out and it started feel nice.

"Many animals mark their mates as a way to show that they belong to each other. You marked me with your scent so I returned the favor my giving you my mark. Just my of saying that I love you Henry, now and forever will my heart always belong to you," she said lovingly before kissing me.

"Honestly that doesn't sound bad at all," I said, returning the kiss, feeling happier than ever.

_Unknown location_

In a cavern deep underground, long forgotten by the kingdoms of Minecraftia, a dark and powerful being with white eyes stared at two glass spheres where he saw the young human prince of the Iron Golems kiss the wolf princess. The being could only chuckle at this display of affection, thinking it to be senseless and ridiculous. But he still had to admit that the boy had gotten stronger from the blades that Lupa gave him and the power Andr now shared with him.

"Soon he will ready for me to use but he must be tested first. Let's see how the other one is doing right now." He turned his attention to the other sphere and saw a girl of the same age.

Her hair was dark brown, eyes of a bright green just like the boy's. She wore a long black trench coat with a hood in the back, a dark purple long-sleeve underneath, black jeans and boots that reached up her shins. The girl was currently going through a spell book aimlessly, for she was adopted by witch mods eighteen years ago and very much skilled in magic.

The girl was had a bit of a temper at times but was well liked among her fellow magic users in a guild that was located in a dark wood in the snow biome.

"Soon brother, these two will be the instruments of you and I will be the true ruler of Minecraftia with them at my side. But for now, I will bide my time until the right moment, but know this Notch, I will bring my vengeance down upon with full force."

The being began to laugh loudly causing echoes to bounce off the walls until it reached the surface of the cavern.

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**


End file.
